As is known, it is planned that the transmission of broadcast radio and television signals will be changed completely from the analogue standard to the digital standard by 2010 at the latest. Transmissions will then be based on the Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) Standard, which is suitable for digital reception of video and audio data via satellite, via cable or via terrestrially transmitted programs. The expressions DVB-S (for satellite reception), DVB-C (for cable reception) and DVB-T when the signals are transmitted terrestrially are used in a corresponding manner.
Receivers for DVB-T reception generally have rod antennas which are provided at the receiver; are connected, for example, by means of plugs to an interface; and must have a specific length and a specific diameter to match the received frequency spectrum. Conventional rod antennas have a length of around 12 to 13 cm.
The object of technology herein is to provide an antenna which is better than such prior technology and which can be produced easily.
In contrast to rod omnidirectional antennas which are otherwise used, a flat antenna which is in the form of a plate is proposed according to an exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation. In this case, the total area of the antenna is preferably of such a size that it corresponds to the surface area of a conventional rod antenna for the frequency transmission band under discussion for a corresponding DVB-T Standard.
In a development of the exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, the flat antenna which is in the form of a plate may be provided with edge sections which are in the form of flaps and which improve the matching.
It has been found to be advantageous for the flat antenna which is in the form of a plate to be designed as a type of printed circuit board which is provided, at least on one surface face, with a conductive layer which forms the antenna receiving surface. A corresponding interface in the form of a plug or of a socket can then be formed on this basic antenna material which is in the form of a printed circuit board, in order to connect the antenna formed in this way to a corresponding plug connection on the receiver itself.
The receiver itself or parts of the receiver housing may otherwise be used as an opposing surface.